onepieceparallelexistancefandomcom-20200215-history
Island of the Elves - Too Many Rules!!
A tall, pale man with a long ponytail slams a black chess piece, a Knight, down upon the chess table. He leans back in his rickety plastic chair, smirking at his opponent. "Are you serious?" "Yeah. That'll put you in check." He looks positively ecstatic. "Fuck." His opponent, an albino girl of 15, stares furiously at the board. She furrows her brow, trying to figure out exactly how she's going to get out of this one. "Meow~" A large man with messy black hair strokes a tiny orange kitten while reading his book, 'Fall of the Empire.' He smiles, and stroke the cat right under its small chin, and it purrs even louder. "Damn it Crimson, will you shut that cat up? I'm trying to think." The man ignores the white haired girl. Finally, the girl cautiously moves a white piece on her side of the board, a Rook, to threaten her opponent's Queen and remove her king from check. A smart move, usually. "You sure about that?" "Uhh..." Suddenly, a large bang erupts from behind them, coming from a set of stairs leading to a dark room. The girl jumps, causing the chess pieces in front of her to shake and tumble. Smoke billows out of the stairwell. A short, orange-haired man stumbles out of the grey fog, coughing. Covered with dust, he tries to get the soot off his hands, wiping them on his pants. "Are you trying to blow us all up?!" The girl shouts at the new arrival, who pats himself on the back of the head in embarrassment, sending more soot poofing out. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Trying to get the combustion belt to run while connected to the gyro-wheel, turns out that links straight into the fuel line. Not such a good idea on my part, but perfectly safe, mostly." "I don't know why you're trying to get this thing to go faster when we don't have any fuel to run it. We're going on sails, wind power. You're not getting anything done." The large man puts down his book and looks at the dirty guy. "When we get fuel, we'll be going much faster, though." "But we don't HAVE fuel." "Yeah, I'll make that move." The white-haired girl interrupted, nodding her head, confident in the move she had made. "Party-pooper," The orange haired man retreats into the stairwell, since the smoke had cleared out. "I'm going to go check the viewport now. At least I can't blow anything up THAT way." "Yeah, no. Here comes the left knight, locking your Queen in. Check, again, and this time you don't have your Queen to defend you." "DAMN IT!" Swiftly, the girl flips the board, sending pieces everywhere. She gets up, leaves the table, and goes to the door next to the stairwell. She slips insides, then slams it shut. "You could have still gotten out of it, you know!" The man with the ponytail calls after the girl, a smug look on his face. "Indigo, she's 15. What do you expect from her?" Crimson looks over his book at the ponytailed man, petting his cat. "We've been playing for at least 3 months now, so you'd think she'd stop falling for the same traps." Indigo wipes the sweat off his brow, and starts collecting the monochrome pieces off the hard metal deck. The hot, yellow sun beats down on him, and he starts sweating again in no time. "Guys, we've got an island coming up!" The man with the orange hair comes up out of the stairwell, announcing his discovery. "Wait, what are you picking-" He notices the chess board lying face up on the deck. "-Oh. How'd she lose this time?" "Rousseau Defense. She couldn't predict the knight on the right." "Of course. Nobody predicts that." Indigo looks up with a group of chess pieces in his hand, and smiles. "You should play with me some time. Get out of the engine room, get your brain working in another way, Emerald" The orange haired boy shakes his head. "Nah. I had enough of that when I was a kid, had to play so many games with my half-cousins or siblings or whatever. Anyway, we'll be reaching it in 10 minutes, so get ready to disembark. Crimson, can you get Nial out of her room?" "Yeah, that's no problem." Crimson shuts his book, puts it down on the deck, and sets the cat down on a small bed gently. He goes over to the rickety door next to the stairwell, and opens it. He goes down a bright hallway, lit by open windows, and comes to the last door in the hallway. He knocks. "Nial, we have an island coming up, I thought you might want to see it." "Get out of here, I'll see it when we get there." She was being unusually surly, he thinks. "Come on, even Indigo admited he was being too tough on you. We need you to scream at them like you normally do." "He shouldn't be going easy on me, though..." Why did he have to take care of the pre-teen, Crimson asks himself. Goddamn teenage hormones. "Look, we'll even let you pick up seashells this time." Even though she had 3 million of the damned things in her room already, Crimson had to make some kind of concession. "...You'll wait for me this time, then?" "Yeah, come on out." Slowly, the door opened, and Nial slid out of her room, looking down. "Don't mention this to the others, alright Dad? I convinced you to let me do it." "Yeah, fine, whatever. Let's just get out there before we run aground or something." "Excuse me, hello?" A young man had sailed up to them, bearing an unknown flag. "Hey! What's the deal?" Nial yells across the small gap of blue sea that seperates the two ships. "The Nation of Tatewari-gyosei would like to request your reason for coming to the island." The man had extraordinarily long ears. "What does it matter to you?!" These people were strangely specific. "We need to direct you to the right port, to appropriately deal with your needs." "Fine! We just need to stock up on supplies, and rest for a while!" As far as Nial knows, they aren't here to pillage or plunder or anything like that. "Good! You'll need to go to Port 9-C-AB4, on the other side of the island. We can attend to you there." The man with the long ears steps back into his boat, and begins to sail back to the island. "Well, these people are certainly trusting, aren't they?" Crimson walks down to the end of the ship and begins to open the sails in preparation to sail to the other side of the island. "I guess so. Why would they need more than one port, though? This must be a large island." Emerald walks down the stairs, to the engine room. "Strange naming scheme, though. All those numbers..." Indigo took up his position at the steering wheel. "I'm sure it's fine. We just need to get to the other side of the island now." Nial squints into the distance. The island looks small enough to cross in just an hour. 3 Hours Later... "You really need to learn perspective, Nial. It could be worse." Indigo turns the wheel slightly right, directing them into the correct port. "How in the hell does it take 3 hours to go around a single damned island?! It doesn't even look that big!" She stamps her foot in impatience. "Come on, at least we're here now, and we can rest up." "God damn, that took a while, huh?" Emerald comes up the stairwell, and finds a furious Nial and an indifferent Indigo. "We can get supplies now, so we'll have something to eat on the way to the next island." Crimson comes down from the other end of the ship, where he was tending to the sails. Then, another ship similar to the first one they met sails up to them, and reveals a slightly older man with large ears. "Stop! You need to stop!" He screams, hurriedly. "What's the deal now? We just crossed your damn island to get to the right port, now what?" Nial leers at him, obviously short of temper. "We need to prepare a room for you, so we need you to wait one more hour for us to finish preparing!" The man has a small voice, so he must yell in order to be heard. "Are you serious? Another hour?" Emerald scoffs, and shakes his head. "Calm down. Another hour won't kill us." Crimson gazes at Emerald, disappointed. "I don't know, I'm feeling like a sack of bricks right now." Nial looks up at Crimson, and Indigo interrupts. "Are you sure that's not because you didn't lose in chess again, Nial?" Indigo snickers. "Shut up! You want to go again?! We have another hour, after all." Nial feels a wave of relief fall over her, when she finds some way to escape the boredom of more waiting. "You're on!" 1 Hour Later "How did she manage to lose to the same exact thing as last time?" Emerald stares at Indigo, picking up the chess pieces off the deck again. "To be fair, she's been playing for only 3 months. She didn't even know how to move the pieces for a week, and now she can recognize and respond to specific defenses and attacks." Indigo looks up at Emerald with a smile. "She doesn't even know the names of those defenses or attacks." Emerald looks a bit peeved. "Well, you do? Why don't you play a game or two with me occasionally? It'll give Nial someone to learn from." "I did enough chess playing when I was young. You know, social playdates with cousins, brothers, siblings and all." Emerald looks off to the right, as if remembering an unpleasant experience. they sit in a waiting room for about an hour before Nial gets thirsty and asks for a glass of water the attendant tells nial it will be a 3 hour wait nial asks about food that'll be a week ... FUCK THIS Nial and Emerald decided to break out of the waiting room, and the attendant tells them they need to wait 10 minutes before they can get up so they can record it; the two don't listen at all and crimson and indigo are sort of dragged along as nial and emerald blow the door down and find out their ship's been moved out of the port to the opposite side of the island. ergo; they have to fight to the other side of the island while the elves are chasing them, and since they're psychic if one finds them all of the elves will know where they are the burning aces suck at stealth within 5 minutes every elf on the island is after them in a murderous rampage nial finds the castle of the elves and runs in; kidnaps the princess so they don't get killed suddenly the elves are fucking pissed; while before they were like "YOU NEED TO WAIT IN ROOM 211 BEFORE PILLAGING" they send out their "minutemen" while the rest stay behind one of them is an archer sniper; another a ranger (duel wielder); another has a devil fruit that allows him to become gold; the last has the Zoan fruit model Raven. crimson defeats the sniper through a sniper duel where they both hide in the trees, and initially the elf is destroying crimson but he uses the sure-kill eyes to find and "kill" the elf (they regenerate, he doesn't know this, so his eyes count it as a kill) indigo faces the ranger, who uses his bear friend to put indigo on the fence (bad against 2 or more foes) but he uses the monkey spin technique to take out the bear then the 9 swallow dive to take out the ranger emerald faces the gold man, who is initially immune to explosives and laughs them off until emerald throws flash bombs at him, which blinds the gold man and makes him stop being gold for a minute, which allows emerald to use the exponential rapid fire attack to defeat him finally, the raven zoan and nial face off, and the raven zoan's mobility and speed cause nial some problems, but she uses her fruit to "copy" the raven's ability to fly, allowing her to use Rokushiki: Geppo easily. Then, the raven zoan reveals that she can see the future 5 seconds in, and breath fire, which nial can't copy easily. the raven begins to set the forest on fire, until nial uses her perfect copy ability to copy the raven's ability to see into the future, and defeats the zoan by whacking them in the fact with a burning branch. finally, the burning aces manage to get to the other side of the forest, and they find their ship sitting in the "outgoing" port, with some elves sneaking on board to try to destroy it. they get on board, and let the princess (their hostage) go, so they can get away without being pursued the elves declare a blood feud against them for breaking their rules, and declare that every elf ever will hate them now, and the burning aces laugh as they escape the island, calling them stupid "Like we'd ever come back here again!"